<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Help by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339880">A Little Help</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AND THE MINISH ARE PRECIOUS, AND THEY BOTH SHOULD INTERACT WITH EACH OTHER, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Breaking Vases, Fluff and Angst, Gen, They should be clay pots but I have a vase at home that's made of clay soooooo, WIND IS PRECIOUS, yeah?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:21:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a beautiful morning to go searching for the Minish. However, when Four hears a loud CRASH! from inside the inn, he goes to step in just as things escalated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Four &amp; Sky (Linked Universe), Four &amp; Wind &amp; Sky (Linked Universe), Four &amp; Wind (Linked Universe), Four &amp; the Minish, Sky &amp; Wind (Linked Universe), Wind &amp; the Minish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Little Help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Have you ever been reprimanded? By a stranger? Who is super angry that it brings you to tears because they hit a sore spot within you? Yeahhhh, proceed with caution if those kinds could trigger you. To me, it seemed reallllly intense to write about, so please, please, PLEASE! proceed with caution! Safety is first and foremost!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>What a peaceful morning</em>, Four thought, taking in the fresh air as he stepped out of the inn. He stretched as the sun's rays greeted him, smiling as the light kissed his face. He was going on a morning stroll, to go scouting for any Minish in this era. Excitement filled his body when he thought of the different places that the Minish could be hiding.</p><p>Warriors, Time and Twilight were out for a morning stroll of their own, so were Wild, Legend and Hyrule... (although, Four wondered if those last three were really out on a stroll. Wild and Hyrule seemed a bit too excited). They all promised to be back by breakfast, so he might as well have a stroll of his own, having whispered to a sleepy Sky what he intended to do before leaving.</p><p><br/>
Suddenly, a loud <em>CRASH!!</em> was heard from inside, making Four turn in alarm towards the inn. He hadn't closed the door yet, more like he forgot, so he was able to make out the inn-keeper - a short and plump lady, donning a brown and dusty dress,  and her salt-and-pepper hair tied in a messy bun. She was berating Wind while wagging a finger at his face. The young sailor looked understandably flushed with embarrassment, even more so as the inn-keeper then began gesturing to the broken vase on the floor. </p><p><br/>
Four flinched and grimaced in empathy. Of course! It just had to be a vase! All of the Links, except for Wild (HOW?!), had that internal instinct to just break any sort of clay pottery, vases included. It was a simple need: to see a vase and break it. There was nothing more to it. When the band of Heroes rented some rooms from the inn last night, they all had tried to keep themselves in line with the only vase in the inn. Wild was enjoying all of their pain at the side.</p><p><br/>
Poor Wind. He must have still been sleepy, and then he saw the vase, and broke it without thinking.</p><p>Well, a green rupee did come out of it.</p><p>"Haven't that father of yours ever taught you some manners?!" the inn-keeper then yelled, her face turning redder and redder in anger. Wind flinched, flush of embarrassment gone. His face was filled with dread as his hands began clutching the sides of his shirt. That wasn't a good sign. Parents had always been a sore topic among the other heroes. Wind, according to his stories, only had his grandmother and younger sister, and had refused any talk about his parents. </p><p><br/>
Just as the lady began shouting louder and louder, Four decided to step in. "Ma'am, I apologize for what had happened," he said, calmly, standing in front of the sailor and looking the inn-keeper in the eyes.</p><p><br/>
However, before he could add anything to his apology, the inn-keeper roared, "<strong>I DON'T WANT AN APOLOGY!!</strong>" She then pointed harshly to the young sailor, and yelled, "I want this boy to put this vase back together, piece by <strong>piece</strong>! Do you know how long that vase had been in this place? How valuable it was to my late father?! <strong>DO YOU?!</strong>" She huffed. And although her eyes weren't glaring directly at Four, the young smithy could feel the cold anger of the woman, sending chills up and down his spine. "If this vase isn't put together by breakfast servings, I'm quadrupling the amount that your group would need to pay!" With that, the lady walked off, feet stomping as she entered the kitchen.</p><p><br/>
It was quiet in the entranceway, with Four taking his eyes off where the inn-keeper left and eyeing the broken vase on the floor. The green rupee lay mockingly in the middle of the wreckage, glinting brightly from the sunlight. He tore his eyes away when he heard a sniff from behind him.</p><p><br/>
Fat tears fell from Wind's eyes. His shoulders were hunched, and his breaths were hitched. It was obvious the sailor was trying not to sob.</p><p>Four gently walked up to Wind to wrap his arms around him. The young sailor was frantically trying to say between hiccups that he didn't mean to, that he was really sorry. It just <em>happened.</em> And, although Wind didn't hug back, nothing will stop him from rubbing his back to comfort him. "It's okay," he whispered. "It's okay."</p><p>When Four began glancing around, his eyes snapped to Sky, who was walking over to them with soft footsteps and a worried look on his face. The expression alone asked the question, "What happened?" And so, when Sky stopped a few feet away from them, Four looked down, and his eyes followed. Without any hesitation, Sky wrapped his arms around the two, and gently began soothing Wind as well, with soft hushes and his own hand patting the young sailor's golden locks.</p><p>It took a few minutes for the sailor to calm down, with small hiccups as he hid his face by wiping his eyes. Four and Sky stood at either side of Wind, the latter keeping a hand on the sailor's back.</p><p>"Thank-thank you, guys..." he said, his voice soft and stuttering. He stopped wiping his eyes to give them a swift glance, before miserably staring at the broken vase on the floor. It almost seemed as if he would cry again. "I'm.. I'm really... really sorry."</p><p><br/>
"I'm sure you didn't mean it," said Sky, smiling reassuringly. "None of us would be angry at you."</p><p><br/>
Four nodded. "You don't need to fix it," he said, gently patting Wind's arm. "Wild and Legend has some unused riches in their bags. I'm sure they won't mind."</p><p><br/>
But Wind shook his head. "I broke... broke something... something precious to the... the lady..." he said, stuttering. And Four's heart clenched when the tears came back. "I can't... can't replace that!"</p><p><br/>
The young smithy watched as Sky went back to soothing the young sailor, who still refused to sob. The two then slowly began sinking to the floor, Sky now hugging Wind and whispering soft reassurances into his hair.</p><p><br/>
What the woman said must have affected Wind greatly. Parents may be a sore topic, but the sailor was more concerned about what the lady had left of her own. Such a kind child, a part of Four thought, filled with warmth. If that's the case, then Four needs to think of a way to put the vase together. He's only fixed candle sticks and other metallic necessities, not pottery. Maybe some super-glue could fix it??</p><p>He glanced helplessly at the broken vase...</p><p><br/>
...and at the small creatures hiding behind the shadows of the door. </p><p><br/>
He smiled.</p><p><br/>
He walked to the door and crouched, taking a hand out for a small Minish to jump on. </p><p>It laid a hand on its chest and smiled brightly at Four. "Rini umori!" <em>With love!</em> the small creature greeted.</p><p>Four greeted back the same. </p><p>"Churi mini-Aliano guno?" <em>Why is the small-Hylian crying?</em> the Minish asked, pointing to Wind with eyebrows scrunched in worry.</p><p>"Ichu guro riniro," <em>The lady feels angry</em>, Four replied. "Rono rico-icho biclo ziri ichu gucirout." <em>My brother broke the lady's vase.</em></p><p>At this, the Minish puffed up its chest, and said, " Ropi buri maro!" <em>We could help!</em> And then, it turned to its companions and began shouting a series of commands to help the "small-Hylian". The other Minish squeaked back in response, agreeing to help, and began running up to the broken vase. It was amazing how they managed to piece together such a dastardly, broken thing, piece by piece and with a huge amount of teamwork.</p><p>He watched as Wind's eyes widened in surprise, and Sky's eyebrows scrunch in confusion, as almost half of the vase was finished. Four wondered if the Minish of this era always carried some sort of super-glue.</p><p>He walked towards the two with a smile.</p><p>"What's going on?" asked Sky, just as Four positioned himself at Wind's side, not taking his eyes off of the vase. "How is it repairing itself?"</p><p>"You-you don't see them?" asked Wind, excitely pointing at the Minish. "There are small, mousey-creatures putting it together!!"</p><p>Sky squinted his eyes, and tried very hard to see what Wind and Four were seeing, but sighed in defeat. "I really can't see them."</p><p>Four chuckled. "It's the Minish," he said. "They can only be seen by children." Then, he added, "They're also very fond of helping people." He patted Wind's shoulder when the young sailor turned his head to look at him, eyes wide in surprise. "That's why they wanted to help you put the vase together." Four smiled fondly when Wind looked back to the Minish with brighter eyes.</p><p>Before the three heroes knew it, the vase was all fixed. There were slight cracks in many places, but all in all, the vase was once again whole.</p><p>Wind crouched to the floor, wanting to thank his small friends. "Thank you very much!" he said. "The inn-keeper will be really happy!"</p><p>The small creatures turned to Four, who happily translated for them. Then, they chirped back to Wind, shouting out how they were happy to help. </p><p>Sky was looking down at Wind, a relieved smile painted on his face. </p><p>One of the Minish, the one that was on Four's hand a while ago, scurried up to Wind. It then held a hand out, as if asking for something. Wind held out his finger, and the Minish grasped it. "Umoriut ichiri!" it said.</p><p>Wind turned to Four in confusion.</p><p>And Four chuckled once more. "They are greeting you a farewell. They said, '<em>Be loved!</em>'" he translated.</p><p>Wind's eyes glimmered, from unshed tears or from happiness, Four didn't know. All he did know was that Wind wanted to say the same thing. So, he slowly said it, syllable by syllable, until Wind could pronounce it, no matter how wobbly it were. "Umo...riut... ichiri!" he said.</p><p>The Minish happily chirped back. And soon, the small creatures had left.</p><p>Wind placed the vase, which was until his chest, near the wall, with the help of Sky. </p><p>Just as they were finished dragging it, the inn-keeper came to check on them. She was notably more calm, and, to Four's surprise, guilty-looking as she walked over to them. Her eyebrows rose in surprise, however, when her eyes came in contact with the vase. Her hands flew to her mouth. "How... How did you manage to fix it?!" she asked, walking close to inspect it. "It was broken beyond repair, from how I remembered it!"</p><p>"I'm really sorry for breaking your vase," Wind said, causing the inn-keeper to turn to him in surprise. "I really didn't mean to."</p><p>The inn-keeper was quiet for a few moments, before saying, "Please don't do it again," in a stern voice, and her eyes bore at Wind's own. "Before acting on a whim, please remember to stop yourself."</p><p>Wind nodded, earnest. "I will," he said, and added, "I promise. And I'm very sorry."</p><p>Then, the inn-keeper smiled. "There is breakfast ready in the dining room," she said. And before turning to leave, she added, "I'm also very sorry for yelling at you like that. But even if you didn't fix the vase, I wasn't going to quadruple how much you were all going to pay." Then, she finally left.</p><p>Sky widened his eyes in surprise, turning to Four as if asking if that was true. Four could only nod.</p><p>When the three entered the dining area, they were greeted with steaming bowls of soup, and glasses filled to the brim with water.</p><p>"Let's eat," said Sky, urging the other two to sit down.</p><p>And, eat they did. </p><p>And if the others, who arrived late, see them back on their beds, they weren't going to get an answer because the three were fast asleep, hugging Wind and making sure that he was okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading!! Wind is a good kid. I kinda based him off of my youngest brother, who would think about how an object is irreplaceable to a person instead of how an object could be replaced by money. Except, in this scenario, Wind had help in putting things together. I really didn't have a strong heart in making Wind face the inn-keeper with an apology, or face the other Links to tell them what he (accidentally, because really, sometimes it just can't be helped! It just happens!!) had done. I don't want to put this (babey) boy through anxiety when he's trying REALLY hard to prove himself. That's why I had the Minish come in!</p><p>Rini umori! - Directly translates to 'Be loved!' and is the most common greeting in Minichi! (NOTE: Kittyreaper interpreted the Minish as the kind of creatures to prioritize the person and the feelings of the person first, and I found that wholesome on so many levels! I really wanted to integrate that behavior in the story, thus leading to the next set of sentences!)</p><p>Churi mini-Aliano guno? - Directly translates as 'Why small-Hylian cry?', and the fixed translation being 'Why is the small-Hylian crying?'. </p><p>Ichu guro riniro - Directly translates to 'Female bad feel' and is fixed as 'the lady feels angry' due to context. Kittyreaper had described the Minish as simple creatures. So, not only would they be prioritizing the person and their feelings, their sentence structure would also be a general expression of how they feel in Minichi. So, if you want to express anger, sadness, loneliness, etc., it's all mushed together in one general word: bad. However, just so that the previous sentence is understandable, the next sentence would explain why the person feels 'bad (guro)'. Thus, the next sentence presented:</p><p>Rono rico-icho biclo ziri ichu gucirout - Directly translates to 'My sibling-male vase of lady broke' and is fixed as 'my brother broke the lady's vase'. The sentence structure goes as S+ID+IO+V, with prepositions going at either the beginning or at the end of the sentence. In Minichi, there are no possessives. So, instead of saying 'lady's vase', you will have to lengthen it out to 'vase of lady'. The exception goes to pronouns. There was also no translation for brother, and instead had a word for 'sibling (rico)'. The added word 'icho' refers to being masculine in features or in nature, basically in being male. So, I thought I could create the word brother by combining rico (sibling) and icho (masculine). As for creating the word 'broke', the dicitonary had the word 'break (guciro)', and Kittyreaper had also included the rule of creating a word past-tense, which is by adding the suffix '-ut'. I was very proud of combining guciro (break) and -ut (past tense suffix)!!!! </p><p>Ropi buri maro! - directly translates to 'We could help!' </p><p>And finally,</p><p>Umoriut ichiri! - Directly translates to 'Loved (to be)!' and fixed as 'Be loved!'. This is the common farewell greeting by the Minish. Not only do they care about you and your feelings during a conversation, they also care about how you will be afterwards, and for the rest of time. This is what makes these creatures SO WHOLESOME I JUST HAD TO MAKE A FIC WITH THEM INCLUDED OKAY?!?! YOU ALL NEED TO KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE THESE GUYS AND HOW MUCH LOVE WIND NEEDS!! </p><p>Ehem... i hope you all enjoyed the story! And I hope I piqued your interest in learning Minichi! Search for Kittyreaper! This author made a book and a revised version, which also includes a Minish to English dictionary within it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>